


The World I know

by foxtales



Series: Running With The Shadows [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Billy had been standing by the window, paper crushed in his hand, for ten minutes.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Series: Running With The Shadows [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104099
Kudos: 2





	The World I know

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in 2009, I did a timestamp writing meme. The prompt was for WWII Billy and Dom, 1946
> 
> Title from the Collective Soul song of the same name.

30 June 1946

Billy had been standing by the window, paper crushed in his hand, for ten minutes. Eventually, Dom went to him, took the paper, and smoothed it out. It was an official notice of release from the now-disbanded SAS.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

Billy turned to him, smile weak but genuine. "You're not."

"You'd have me there, except I know that you and Bean have both requested transfer back to the Scots Guard. You'll be sent God knows where if that happens. I don't suppose I could convince you to take off the fatigues and join the desk brigade at MI5 or even MI6?"

Billy laughed.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Can't blame a bloke for trying to keep the man he loves close, though."

"I don't," came the even reply. "If I were a different man, I'd be able to settle like that. I think it should be me who's sorry."

"And if you were a different man, I'd not love you. I'll have you Major William Boyd, whether you're riding a desk or a rigged up jeep."

Billy crossed the room and kissed Dom hard and deep, his hands clenching in Dom's longer hair.

Dom pulled back, breathless and happy to take what he could have while he could have it. "Speaking of riding..."

Billy's eyes crinkled with his grin. "I could go for a cup of coffee."


End file.
